


Surprise visit

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Jack and Gibbs visit for the visit time since moving
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Surprise visit

“Did you call and let them know we’d be coming in today?”

“And ruin the surprise?” Jack laughed as she pressed the button to call for the elevator. “As far as they know, we’re still in California with Faith.”

Gibbs gave his signature half smile as Jack leaned into him. He reached for her hand as the elevator and they stepped in, side by side. He frowned, looking down at her hand. “Where’s your ring?”

“Relax." Jack pulled her necklace from under her sweater. “I wasn’t sure if you were ready to let them know.” The engagement ring he had given her was hanging on the silver chain.

He reached over and brought the elevator to stop causing Jack to laugh. “Some things never change, do they?” 

“And some things do.” He reached behind her neck to unclasp the necklace so he was able to get the ring. “Gave you this for a reason, Jack.” He slid it back onto her finger as he spoke. 

Jack kept her eyes on his, “Do you don’t care if they know?”

“I want them to.” He assured her, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Jack pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning the elevator back on. “I can’t wait to see their faces.”

As the doors started to open, Jack could hear a slightly irritated voice. “You think it’s broken this time? This hasn’t happened since-” 

Nick was cut off by Ellie’s excited cry of “Gibbs! HI!” She pulled them both into a tight hug. “You didn’t say you were coming! What are you doing here?”

“Oh we can’t just pop by for a visit?” Jack teased.

“Kinda a long flight to just pop by, Boss.”

“Gotta keep her happy, McGee.” 

“Were you guys going somewhere?” Jack stopped the elevator doors. “We could wait around for you to come back.”

“Just lunch. There’s a new pizza place down the street. Do you guys want to come?” Ellie offered. 

“Sure. We don’t have anything else planned.” Gibbs stopped the elevator door from closing so the other two men could get on. 

It was a nice enough day that they all decided to walk and as they made their way down the street, they all started to catch up. Ellie and Nick admitted that they were looking for a place to move in together and McGee told them about a private kindergarten that he and Deliah were thinking about sending Johnny and Morgan. 

During a lull in the conversation Jack reached out to press a crosswalk button. Ellie snatched her hand almost instantly. “Is that what I think it is?” She looked back and forth between Gibbs and Jack, taking in Jack’s blush. “It is!” This time she turned fully to Gibbs. “You finally asked her?”

Jack bit her lip to keep from laughing and Gibbs chuckled. “Yes, I did.” He raised an eyebrow, “What about it?”

“It’s about time!” 

“She’s right Boss, we weren’t sure you’d ever ask.”

“Speaking of,” Ellie turned to Nick, eyes narrowed as she held out her hand. “I win. Pay up.”

“What? You bet on us?” 

“Sure did.” Ellie flashed Jack a smile. “Won too.” 

Nick handed her the money he owed her, “So lunch is on you right?” 

“In your dreams.” Ellie pocketed the money before holding out her hand to McGee, “You too.”

He groaned and pulled out his wallet, handing her the only bill he had. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Ya think McGee?” Gibbs gave them each a light headslap before placing his hand on Jacks’ back and guiding her through the now open crosswalk. He looked over his shoulder when he realized they weren’t following. “You coming or what? I heard Bishop’s buying.”


End file.
